Across the Sea
by MCEProd22
Summary: The Pride Idols of Otonokizaka Academy μ's gets challenged by the reigning Acapella Champions The Barden Bellas. What starts as a friendly competition will quickly lead to Aca-Insanity as friendships are made and lives are forever altered. Here's hoping they don't get pitch slapped along the way (Takes place between Seasons 1 and 2)
1. P: Two Music Groups Both Alike in Dignit

**A/N: Not the Crossover you were expecting? Here's hoping this can go somewhere?**

* * *

_**Prologue: Two Music Groups Both Alike in Dignity**_

It was the performance that rocked the internet. Bardens Bellas had done what no one thought could be possible take acapella and make it modern and fresh for today's hip crowd. Now as their star goes up another seeks to shine brighter.

The video from thier performance was all she could think about, as μ's met for rehearsal that day. But for 1st year **Hanayo Koizumi **what would happen later that night would set a bigger picture in motion and change everything the girls would know and hold dear.

**9:30 P.M.**

The bathroom door opened and out popped Kayo in her pinj pjs. The lone glow in her room came from her cell phone with the background showing the performance of their group μ's after Love Live. As the young girl grabbed her glasses from her bookshelf the phone buzzed indicating a text. The look on her face while scrolling down the screen just made Kayo regret the very notion. 

_"Hmm… Rin needs me to send her notes for Bio?"_

Her nimble fingers quickly replied with vigor, a second buzz indicating an incoming call made her uneasy. 

_"Unknown, uh better send this to voicemail."_ The phone was set down as Kayo tided up her room cleaning the outfits from the μ's videos she kept as souvenirs. 

A few minutes later she checked her voicemail and wondered who would call this late at night. 

_"Rin said she'd stop doing the late night tutoring sessions… I swear."_

The button to open voicemail was pressed quickly and nimbly. 

_**YOU HAVE 1 New Message…. 1st Message**_

_"Hi, I'm not sure how good your English is but I'm calling the secretary and bookkeeper for the Otonokizaka Girls Academy Idol Research Club, Ms. **Hanayo Koizumi **right. Hi my name is Rebecca Mitchell and I'm the co-captain of the Barden University Bellas here in good ol America…Oh boy not what I wanted to say. Look I needed to get in touch with the chairwoman of your school and this was the closest number I could find off of your school websites club page so if you could forward me your email and her contact information id really appreciate it… BTW I've seen your videos online and Start Dash is my personal favorite of them…"_

The phone cut off and the look on Kayo's face was sheer shock and awe. 

"They're not going to believe this one." 

* * *

_**A/N: The story will continue, and so will my others. Also tell me if the logistics behind this are wrong. Subscribe for More.**_


	2. C1: In fair America We Lay Our Scene

_**A/N: Now we begin, Let me know if i need to tweak this, enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: In fair America We Lay Our Scene**_

On the way up the stairs Hanayo could not help but hear the words play over and over again in her head. The closer she got to practice the more she heard them and the groups' reaction possibilities. 

_"Why Kotori's Mom, what could they need with the chairwoman?"_

The top of the stairs soon beckoned and she could hear Umi and Eli leading the charge. As the door opened everyone stopped and turned. Rin immediately rushed over to check on her friend who looked clearly out of breath. 

_"Kayo, what is it you're normally late when you have news?"_

The other 7 looked on waiting for a timely response but Hanayo clearly wanted no part of it. Eli turned her focus back to practice. 

_"Rin sit with Hanayo for a bit until she calms down, as for everyone else, back to it…"_ Umi counted off the steps as the girls went back to practicing dance moves. Meanwhile group leader Honoka, who was struggling to keep up kept her mind focused on other end broke away from the group to check on them. 

_"Hanayo, what is it?"_ she mentioned while kneeling down to her level next to Rin 

"Kayo….You know you can tell us anything right?" Rin nudged her along until Hanayo screamed loudly stopping the group in their tracks. 

_"Oh boy Hanayo's gone off the deep end…"_ Nico smirked while everyone else rushed over, Maki and Rin helped Kayo up to her feet while the other 6 stared at her bright eyed and concerned. 

_"Uh, can you guys meet me back in the club room in 15 minutes?"_

Nozomi scratched her head confused, _"Hanayo, you can tell us what's going on, you know we're here for you right?"_

_"What I need to tell you I have to arrange first."_ Kayo mentioned while motioning for Maki and Rin to let her go. _"Kotori, can you grab your Mom as well?"_

Now the groups' eyes turned to Kotori as she stared down confused… _"Why does my mother have to be involved in this?"_

Kayo rushed for the door and raced down while the other 8 stood in silence, Honoka looked at the door just thinking one simple thing. 

_**"She's not quitting, is she?"**_

**30 Minutes Later**

The group was standing outside the door of their club room waiting for 4 knocks on the door, letting them know it was time for the secret to be revealed. As the 7 of them conversed outside trying to speculate on what awaited once Hanayo opened the door, the familiar voice of the chairwoman of the school came into the picture. As she and Kotori were within a few feet of joining them. 

_"Kotori, how many times do you bring me into this, whatever business you and μ's get into only needs me when it involves school related functions."_

_"But Mom, how do you know it's not related to you?"_

_"Ms. Koizumi got an email from an unknown source if anything…."_

The stubbornness was broken by 4 knocks letting the others know that Hanayo was ready. Honoka opened up the door and in went the group. Hanayo stood at the computer which was now placed dead center at the table. A projection screen was behind that showing the computer screensaver of the groups photo shoot. As everyone sat down and Kotori motioned for her mother to take dead center, the Skype ringtone came on and Hanayo connected the screens together. On the projection screen showed an empty office which looked like a doctor's office in walked in 3 people one in a jacket and the other 2 wearing matching outfits. The women took wither side of the guy as he turned to face the screen.

_"Greetings I'm not sure how good your English abilities are but I do have a translator in the room if need be, but I'm Dr. Mitchell one of the senior Professors at Barden University her in New England, we have on offer we'd like to propose to you and the girls of μ's if you're interested in hearing us out."_

The translator shuffled out the woman on the right and repeated the introduction back to everyone in the room. It was a good minute before the chairwoman turned and addressed the screen in Japanese looking specifically at the translator. Another minute passed before she turned to Dr. Mitchell and addressed him. 

_"Dr. Mitchell,"_ The translator said, _"I can assure you that our English between the 10 of us is more than capable enough for you to understand we're from Akihabara but we are an English speaking school."_

With that out of the way, the translator left the room and Dr. Mitchell turned back to the screen embarrassed and flustered. 

_"My deepest apologies Ms. Chairwoman, for my disrespect."_

The chairwoman held back a chuckle at his embarrassment but turned stoic. _"Dr. Mitchell, I'm Ms. Minami the chairwoman here at Otonokizaka Girls Academy. Beside me is my daughter second year student Kotori. Now as for the others…"_ The chairwoman motioned for the other 8 to stand together by rank. 

_"From the left are Kotori's friends and fellow second year students Honoka Kōsaka, and Umi Sonoda. Our three freshmen, Hanayo Koizumi, Rin Hoshizora, and Maki Nishikino. Last but certainly not least are the student council's president and vice president Eli Ayase, and Nozomi Tōjō, and club president Nico Yazawa."_

All 9 members turned and addressed the camera _"Nice to make your acquaintance sir."_

As the doctor looked on humbled by their gratitude he motioned for the other two girls to leave the room and was soon alone staring on the ten of them.

_"Now, ladies as I mentioned I have a proposal for your group μ's."_

The 10 of them stood in silence as Mitchell continued.

_"Here at the university we have a sort of singing group of our own. You may refer to yourself or other groups like yours in Japan as school idols, but here we just call them the Barden Bella's."_

A video screen now came on showing the group of diverse women in action at a competition, the same video that Hanayo realized she'd seen online before.

_"You're familiar with A capella singing right?"_

Only the chairwoman and Maki nodded as the others looked on confused.

_"We recently ended a long drought and claimed a national championship and brought some new fans into the field. It was at a recent meeting of the board that governs the field where suggestions were needed on how to further improve the sport. That is where my daughter Becca comes into play, as she suggested a challenge between the Bella's and a staple of Japan the Idol Groups. As the main ones were too big to acquire we sought the smaller more prevalent idols of schools in the big cities. That is where we came upon the amateur competition known to you as Love Live! Our choice was going to be the winners A-RISE of UTX your neighboring school. However, when we contacted them the leader of the group Tsubasa Kira, actually recommended you guys as they said we showed the better promise."_

Honoka stood up now wanting to question the good doctor. _"Sir is that why you contacted us?"_

_"Actually Ms. Kōsaka it was Becca who got a hold of Ms. Koizumi I believe? I just got forwarded the schools contact info and she set this Skype call up"_

Kayo blushed while Rin rubbed her shoulders cheering her up. Mitchell now turned stand up out of his chair ready and hopeful. 

_"Ms. Minami, members of μ's, we cordially invite you to come to the U.S. for this once in a lifetime competition."_

The ten of them stood in shock in awe, the last thing they ever expected was to become famous enough to travel abroad.

_"America…"_

Eli muttered хорошо under her breath to mask her shock while all the other girls muttered amongst themselves. Dr. Mitchell noticed this and smiled humble at their persistence.

_"We can give you 20 minutes if you need to think it over."_

The chairwoman stood up and went over to the projection as Hanayo followed suit to help. "_Yes we'll talk it over, call us back in 20 and well have our decision."_ The two of them shut off the projection equipment. As the others turned to look at a black screen… 

_"America….?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Chapter 2: Coming Soon!**_


End file.
